This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
The landmark discovery of ether-catalyzed addition of diborane to olefins (Brown and Rao, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1959, 81, 6428) followed by the introduction of a variety of hydroborating agents, such as borane-tetrahydrofuran (BTHF), borane-dimethyl sulfide (BMS), catecholborane, 9-BBN, etc., transformed organic synthesis (Prokofjevs, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2012, 134, 12281; Pan, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2013, 135, 14433). However, the necessity for strictly anhydrous conditions while handling these reagents, the low molarity and long-term instability of BTHF, and the stench of BMS are some of the drawbacks. The reactions are usually performed under strict anhydrous conditions avoiding contact with air and moisture. A convenient procedure to conduct these experiments in open-flask using reagent-grade laboratory solvents will tremendously increase the utility of this important reaction and pave way for new discoveries.